


Angel in the Details

by BleedingHeart911



Category: Angel's Friends, Angels' Friends, Catholic Mythology - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel Wings, Demonic Possession, F/F, F/M, Gen, Loss of hope, Lucifer inspiration, M/M, Multi, Other, romance after marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingHeart911/pseuds/BleedingHeart911
Summary: Raf takes her husband on a fun Earth vacation. She's swallowing down hard what Devils consider to be fun.





	1. Bottom of the River

None of these characters belong to me.

Lucifer came back on Netflix and one thought led to another.

* * *

Giving up the Angel wings and Halo was an easy trade to live with the love of your immortal life. Giving up the crusade to save humanity was never considered by Raf.

Raf lived in the Earth city Los Chicagles, USA. The buildings were old, pretty and timing with ambitious youth. The locales and newbies were a stew of ugly, bad and good. Some humans said it was the city to follow your dreams or die trying. The constant civil wars between politicians and drug lords made streets dirty. Raf carried a mop.

A family psychiatrist was Raf's daylight profession. In her nighttime she hosted a bakery, a music school, a tutoring program and housed refugees at her alma mater the University of Los Chicagles. Dr. Raf Morningstar had everything under control.

"Buttered biscuits! My order for new monitors in the school rooms was delayed." Raf said as she typed on her laptop. Circling her were three planners, piles of paperwork and she had fifty tabs open on her screen.

"No, I canceled those." Sulfus said looking at burning clown videos on his own tablet. "Don't make that face," He said without looking at her aghasted face, "I had my pal Screwdriver find the monitors stolen from your lab and now they're returned."

"Oh my, where did you find a person named Screwdriver?" Raf asked, relieved to have monitors but worried for the guilty parties.

"Client from work. No one got hurt but the naughty have learned their lesson." Sulfus said as he pressed half a star on the video rating system.

Raf put her laptop to the nightstand and leaned her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Thank you," She said while kissing his shirt.

"I'm happy to help you. _You_ , not your illiterate humans." Sulfus said as she kissed his cheek and the corner of his eye.

"Joke all you want, but we are improving lives." Raf said with great satisfaction in having such a caring hubby.

"Yeah, yeah." Sulfus said flatly. The indifference in his voice had Raf look at him, he looked tired. There were bags under his eyes and his wings looked stiff, almost like rust.

The Angel rubbed his wings gently, "Sulfus, are you up for a flight? We haven't been up in while. I mean, the last time-"

"We went over that No-Kill animal shelter where they nurse unwanted pets. Yeah, no thanks." The Devil told his wife as he edged out of a sitting position and laid on the pillows.

He could fall asleep with the light on after years of Raf staying up to work. Raf would continue to fill out permits and grade papers but part of her mind was on her wounded Heart Keeper.

Belinda Prejean was the only human friend Raf had who knew her secret life. Belinda didn't like Sulfus from their attorney workplace and hated him more after knowing he was forged in hell and married to her bestfriend. There were lots of things to unpackage about this odd life but Belinda stuck with not liking Sulfus as human or whatever.

"Sulfus is miserable." Raf said over coffee one morning. Well, Belinda had a triple expresso while Raf had milk under a mountain of whipcream. "I can't bare to see him so."

"Have you tried to sacrifice a goat or a virgin. Oh, double-trouble; a virgin goat!" Belinda said with a laugh; Raf didn't laugh. Her face was as blue as her big baby doll eyes.

"Belinda, what is a creature you love with all your heart and might?" Raf asked with a very serious tone.

"Puppies." Belinda said, hoping this wouldn't start a serenade of poetry in the douche's name.

"Great choice; puppies are loyal, fun and roguishly handsome creatures you share your life with. Then the puppy starts to droop his ears and let the balls roll by."

Belinda shivered.

"Exactly and you've tried everything from new cars to fourways without a sparkle in your puppy's eye." Raf said with a droop in her ears.

"Okay, stop painting puppies in your blood-paint. For Sulfus Morningstar I'd suggest a hunting safari or a chance to throw rock at orphans or an exorcism-"

Raf gasped and slapped her hands. "Puppy Mama, that's it! Sulfus took an elective in possessing from the Old World. He avoids extra work so you know he had to have enjoyed that."

Belinda pretended to hear 'exorcism' as a home-ec class. "You going to look for a couple's possessing class on Earth?"

"Oh Heavens no, my kind cure demonic diseases by just showing up. Unfortunately there are rules that humans only get visits if they file a bunch of human religion baloney. And even then we're so backed up with orders cause it's not promoted as the 'Cool Saints' Thing', I tell you...." Raf could've ranted about the unjust system but pulled back. "Point is, Sulfus gave that up that career for us but a tour he'd still enjoy."

"My beautiful, empathic love." Sulfus said after Raf made the suggestion in their garden patio. "You'd hate being there. For the sake of my fellow Devils I'd wouldn't like you being there."

"Well yeah, but we wouldn't have to go to a live possession. I've looked up tours at famous old hotels and abandoned hospitals." Raf said grabbing his hands and gyrating her shoulders playfully. "You like civilization's ruins. I remember that smile when we scuba dived through those sunken subs."

The grin on his face revealed a sharp row of teeth, "Giant broken human toys swimming with sharks..."

Raf grinned as he took her hands across their iron table. "Raf, I appreciate your seductive words but if we do something neutral together I'm fine."

"I know but you don't have to just be 'fine' with what we do. I've been piggish lately so let me make it up." The Angel said sincerely. 

"Dammit, You're a great wife." Sulfus said, the ice-tea glasses and pitchers crashed to the ground as he leaned over the table and cupped Raf's face in his hands. Raf's heart bloomed three sizes bigger in the kiss. When tongues came out and fingers twisted behind ears so did her fluffy wings, pushing over the umbrella cover.

Over the river and through the train's tunnels Raf and Sulfus went to the southern city of Old Joanarc. The plantation they choose had mossy trees with piercing roots above ground and a gazebo with pretty black swans and geese.

"Humid as back home." Sulfus said holding Raf's hand in the crook of his arm. "I'm having fun already."

The couple had reached the outside dinning patio. The Devil watched overweight locals fan themselves with paper maps. There were preteens with alcoholic icy treats and everything on the plantation's menu was deep fried.

Raf held a parasol in her other hand to cover her head and her love. Sulfus wore shorts and a work-out shirt while she wore a lacey spring dress with matching gloves and fat sparkly flowers in her hair. "Wonderful, we can either go into the town for the ghost tour or catch a ride for the swamp tour."

The Angel checked her itinerary. "Oh, we have three hours until the boat leaves. They move rather slow around here."

"The classic vacation sin; sloth. Damn, I owe you." Sulfus said hugging Raf's tiny waist and kissing her forehead.

"We're not keeping tabs, but we can cuddle in those big oak trees." Raf said, pulling him over to the ancient tree branches that were so heavy they bowed to the ground. Raf and Sulfus walked behind the wide trunk and released their wings. They flew through the twisting branches until the found a spot with a great view of the honey brown horizon.

"By the Devil's horns, those are vicious pigs." Sulfus stated as he watched a hairy boar fight with an alligator a few miles away from their tree.

"Yeah, the website said they're an transplant species that's hurting the ecosystem here. Poor things sound lost, there isn't enough room for them and the older animals." Raf said sympathetically.

"So, we're having pork for dinner?" Sulfus suggested with a gleeful tone, "Love, it isn't just for sport it would be to help the little rats and lizards."

Raf wanted to protest him slaughtering a far weaker foe but this trip was for his fun, and one less scared, angry piggy may help the swamp in the long run....

An alarm went off in the back of Raf's mind. Her seventh sense, an immortal tick that went off when her range of magical presence was invaded, rattled her to shoot up in her seat.

"I felt that too." Sulfus said carefully, he then chuckled. "Oh you have got to have planned this!"

The couple turned around to see, miles away, a little boy had brought a demonic friend clinging to his soul. The humans couldn't see but Raf and her Devilish husband saw a scrawny Devil youth with his claws sunken deep in the child's back.

"Aww, her horns are barely poking out of that greasy hair." Sulfus said in a giddy tone.

 

 


	2. Way Down on the River

Absolutely torn in half Raf had to decided how to proceed with this horrific new discussion topic. On the one hand the deep circles around the human boy's eyes were almost green and he was barely three feet tall with a Devil at five point four feet clutching on his soul. As an Angel her gut told her to wipe that Devil off the face of the green earth and save the child's life. 

However, in the other hand the Devil she married looked tickled at the scene. Raf had decided that Sulfus' heart was mostly noble but sprinkled with grey morals after growing up in Hell. She loved him at his best and accepted him at his worse. Raf also remembered that Sulfus would assist her in all her good deeds, despite those acts being toxic to his very essence. He helped humanity because he loved Raf. The Angel could be as generous for the Devil who selflessly made her happy.

Raf swallowed down the compromise she'd made and decided she would not intervene with this other Devil's possession. 

"This is freaking you out, I know." Sulfus said as he watched her pray for strength.

"Honestly yes, but I think this is a test. And the answer is I choose to focus on my vacation. I love you most, Sulfus, you have to believe me as I seat here. And continue to sit here." Raf said, prayer harder from the skies she'd abandoned years ago.

"I could never doubt that." The Devil said, kissing her pressed hands. "You don't have to hold back, my love"

Raf let out a long sigh and smiled at her husband. 

"But you do have to let me meet that stupid kid right before you exorcise the human grub." Sulfus said with a grin.

"Uck, 'meet that kid'? What are you going to do, coach the little Devil?" Raf asked with a crooked smile. "Wow, that's what you really wanna do, isn't it?'

"It's scary how well you know me." Sulfus said standing up while princess-style carrying his Angel. "Give me forty-eight hours of play and then you can save the Earthy baby and clean him of all memory and wounds."

"But exorcising without a permit is against the rules....that I left behind and hardly anyone would notice anyway." Raf said with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Twenty-four hours and I'll let you hunt as many boars as you want."

"Thirty-five hours and I'll forget about the boars completely." Sulfus held out his hand, "We have a deal, my Angelic love?"

"Thirty hours total, you don't murder any boars and you have to read that child a bedtime story when this is done." Raf said; Sulfus groaned but kept his hand out. The Angel already made a deal with the Devil to share in partnership for the rest of their eternities. This bargain was another compromise for her marriage's longevity. Raf shook his hand and soaked in the gleeful glow of his yellow eyes.

Raf helped an elderly human up the stairs as Sulfus invisibly walked the halls. Raf could see his cocky walk with his red wings out and his horns poking through his hair, the other plantation guests could not. The Angel pitied them because they would be scared instead of amazed by how striking he looked when in mirth.

The younger female Devil kept her hand in the human child's brain as he slowly ate at the table in the dining room. The human parents were on their phones and enjoying their son being quiet for once. The child's mother did lightly wipe his chin when he began drooling on his napkin.

"Wow, you guys shouldn't have been parents." The Devil possessing their six-year-old son said to the humans who couldn't hear her.

"Humans breed faster than they think." Sulfus said, sitting on a table with his legs crossed.

"Beat it, dude, this is my final and I do not do group projects!" The Devil said stomping her flat shoes.

"Yuck, sharing, who likes that? But you could use a tutor. Your Earthy is still ripe as a peach." Sulfus said, looking disappointed in the little boy's pink cheeks. "What's your name?"

"Oh what the Hell: Barb." Barb the Devil said while sucking on her lip ring.

The male Devil said, "You can call me Sal."

"That's not your real name."

"I hope that's not yours." Sulfus said, causing Barb to smirk.

"Okay, 'Sal', if you're just talking for free, what do you think of this kid dancing on the table and throwing these expensive plates around?"

Sulfus faked a yawn, "Terrestrial kids do that when not possessed. Now if you were me, you'd drag him up on the ceiling for a few hours off and on. While no one's looking make him touch his parents' faces slowly, make them search for him. Make them also not want to find him."

"And when they do make his head twist around!" Barb said lifting the boy's blank eyes up to look past Sulfus.

"No, then the game's over. You can twist him, pull him, even bop him but don't snap anything. Confuse don't maul." Sulfus instructed to Barb's rising shaved eyebrows.

"Ugggh," Barbed whined, "But that'll take so loooong!"

"Better payoff, Barb. But hey, why trust a Devil's word?" Sulfus shrugged.

Raf stood three floors over the dinning room but still felt the Devils' menacing auras on halo. She counted down the hours until she could save the human child. Her husband knocked on the door; Raf knew it was Sulfus from the smell of motor oil. The Angel went to open the door.

"I didn't lock the door." Raf stated.

"You're right. You still want me to come in?" Sulfus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course." She pulled the door back more and waved to invite him in. "Hey, you know this doesn't make me... I mean, I'm not mad at you for being you. I want....you to be happy."

Sulfus left out a sigh of relief. "I didn't think you'd lie but I know for you it's not easy to let me.... I've always been happy I choose my neutral life with you, Raf."

"You're not happy every minute of every single day." Raf pointed out.

"Yeah, but who is? The Angels? Raf, your kind is delusional." Sulfus said, then noticed she was miffed by that little comment, "But! I fell in love with you cause you're the smartest, toughest and all around most genuinely sincere Immortal there ever will be. You love me but are you happy every single second?"

"Most of the day yes I am. I guess sometimes I'm frustrated with how slow the universe works." Raf watched him wait for her to answer the underlying question.

Raf sighed. "This is not my favorite vacation but I adore that color on you."

"What color is that?" Sulfus asked feeling his nerves settle as she admitted her selflessness.

"Lime-Green Glee?" Raf said, her Devil chuckled. She reached around his back and brushed his glossy wings.

They heard a scream downstairs. The pitch was high so they couldn't tell if it was a child, woman's or man's.

"It'd be going too far if we boned to that, right?" Sulfus asked.

Raf did consider making love would distract her from the torment but she shook her head. She looked up at Sulfus with a smile.

"You have a student to help, my darling. I don't have to understand but I will respect your desires." Raf said as she parted his bangs to the side.

"Just so you know, I desire you most." Sulfus said while kissing her cheek, "Don't watch. Unless you want to see craftsmanship."

Raf rolled her eyes, " I'm fine, you do you."

The Devil smiled widely, kissed her lips, then sank through the floorboards.

There were twelve hours to go before Raf could intervene. She swore she would look after the boy for the rest of his life after tonight. She would fund whatever dreams he had, always be his ride for whatever location and show him friendship and kindness as long as he lived. The boy would never know she'd be begging for his forgiveness from afar.

Yet Raf would have trouble forgiving herself if she didn't let Sulfus live in his natural state. Raf sat on the suite's bed as she thought about what tonight could allow for tomorrow. Sulfus may want to do evil deeds again after this night. A terrifying thought since Raf had felt when they married, and he gave up being a twenty-four/seven Devil, she saved the world from his damning influence. If he hadn't married Raf they probably would've been fighting over humanity for the rest of forever. Raf did all the good she could manage as a human; a fraction of what an Angel could accomplish. Math aside she did good where she could and felt true to herself.

Sulfus' true self was an imp of destruction and malice. There was more to Sulfus than that evil. She loved the rest and forgave his impulses. He sacrificed his some talents for her, she could sacrifice some time for him.

They had the rest of their immortal lives to walk this line. At the end of the day, fighting or whatever, Raf knew she wanted to hold his hand during the thick of it all.

Raf heard more screams down stairs. She poofed her wings and halo out and flew to a local bar. Instead of wasting money on drink and prostitutes she made the city mayor donate his wallet to a homeless man. Raf held the hand of an young woman fighting cancer in a near by emergency ward; the human didn't know it yet but Raf could see it in the flesh. The Angel sang the wild boars to sleep so they wouldn't hurt the native wild life that night, and planted an idea in their simple minds to move to different locations.

The Dawn came and Raf sped back to the Plantation.

"Very nice, now show your work." Sulfus said to Barb, the Devil female who raked the little boy's legs. There was a priest on the scene but the parents weren't religious, just desperate for any help at that horrible point.

"Excellent. He'll always have that scar." Sulfus said, the purple bruising was the second most gorgeous thing in the universe.

The humans were wailing, the priest was flinging Holy Water and Sulfus was pep-talking Barb to take the poisonous water.

"Trust me, those burns are extra credit and a good tall-tale for every party you ever go to after tonight." Sulfus said.

 "Enough, Devils!!" Raf yelled as she flew over the lounging Sulfus and the working Barb.

"Hey, I didn't get the XXX-36 form you'd be here!" Barb exclaimed to the intruding Angel.

"Pu-lease!" Raf said pulling Barb out of the child's ribcage, ceasing the contorting.

The Angel raised Barb over her head then slammed her horned head on her knee.

Barb did punch back, flaring rage in Sulfus briefly but he stayed back and let his wife fight her own battle.

The immortals females twisted in the air, knocking over objects in the human plane, until Barbie waved a burnt white bra.

"I give, Halo-Head! For the Devil's balls!" Barb said as Raf left go of her head. "Sus Angel, you are lucky these things are timed!"

"Leave. Now." Raf said pointing to the door exit.

Barb spit her black blood on the floor. "I'm going cause I want to! My mark is long gone anyway."

Raf looked down at the hurt child whose light was fading. "No!"

She flew down and placed her hands on his heart. "You have everything to live for, little one! Live!"

Sulfus watched her halo glow and blue light engulfed the human child. Raf's powers were too gorgeous, and he knew that windbag human would get the credit for what Raf did. He shook his head and when the little boy opened his eyes and spoke clearly to the human adults Sulfus knew his Devilish fun was over. He didn't notice when Barb left but she took a lot of his lessons in so Sulfus knew his brilliant ideas for cruelty would be passed on.

He choose to hold back on evil because he liked seeing his wife flourish in her courageous deeds. The Devil realized he liked being with an optimist, even if she was wrong (and the Earth would burn alive) Raf made this topsy-turvy world better for him.

Raf was hunched over as the humans left. He walked to her and put her arm over his shoulders. "You did good, Raf. And you're dead sexy in a tussle"

"And you did horrible, wicked things to that child's mind. He'll always remember tonight. He knows there's evil...but at least he knows there's good too."

"Hey, we're good, right?" Sulfus asked, he didn't want to but he had to know what she was thinking.

The Angel looked him in the eyes and thought about her answer, "I'll call us okay after you read that boy a bedtime story." 

"Can we be even since last week I carried organic donations to a food drive? And I had to pay for the donations?" Sulfus asked as he carried her through the floor by princess-style.

"Uh no, because I looked the other way when you sold drugs to the mentally ill and spiritually weak." Raf said as she laid in bed.

"Alright, how about the time I helped rescues those kids in the human trafficking ring? Seven hundred people, Raf!"

"Oh whoopee, you're still a sinister Devil." Raf said hugging his neck.

"And you're still a scrupulous Angel. Now may we please bone for the rest of this vacation? After I read to that kid, of course."

"Of course." Raf said flicking the tip of his nose.


End file.
